


Shower me with...

by chromochaotic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 2, M/M, Rain, Sharing Clothes, Sharing an umbrella, TanaHina Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromochaotic/pseuds/chromochaotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is more than a little superstitious about rain, but Tanaka effortlessly changes his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower me with...

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh I'm late! Also, feel free to come talk TanaHina with me [here](http://chromotps.tumblr.com) so I can shower you with love and headcanons
> 
> sorry if there are any typos! I'll try to catch them on my next readthrough, okay? 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

When Hinata first feels the tiny raindrops pattering against his nose, he groans. Because—and he's basing this on solid scientific fact, okay?—rain is out to get him.

It's not the wetness or any physical part of the rain that puts Hinata on edge. In fact, he enjoys that part; Hinata takes care to stick out his tongue as he coasts along on his bike, laughing and tasting the drops that land there.

No, he's just nervous because rainy days always seem to bring bad luck. _Terrible_ luck. Either all his spikes get blocked that day, or he falls asleep in just the wrong class, or... his serve hits not just Kageyama, but _Daichi_ in the back of the head...

Hinata shivers at that particular memory as he crests a hill on his way to school. This morning, he's intent on booking it to Karasuno so he can get there maybe an hour before practice, just to bask in having the gym to himself. _Yeah_ , Hinata thinks, _I'll start with a few laps, then move into warm-up stretches..._ As Hinata zooms down the hill's other side, he stands up on his pedals triumphantly. _Take that, rain! Today's going to start off just right, and there's nothing you and your_ _rainy_ _“shwaaaaa” sounds can do about i—_

_Snap_. In half a second, Hinata finds himself being thrown off his bike, tumbling into a grassy patch on the side of the road. He woozily stands and inspects himself for any injuries— _just a scrape, otherwise all-clear—_ before checking his bike with a growing sense of dread. There's a branch jammed between the spokes of his back wheel, and lying amongst the splintered end of the wood is his severed bike chain.

Hinata sinks to his knees, and as if spiting him even further, the rain falls faster and heavier than before.

“Rain is the worst!”

–-

After taking a few minutes to vent his frustration, Hinata gathers up his things and begins the long process of wheeling his bike the rest of the way to school. Hinata wishes he'd taken an umbrella with him this morning now that he'll be out in this downpour much longer than expected.

Really, Hinata supposes he shouldn't have gotten cocky. He probably jinxed himself and the rain-spirits or whatever got particularly angry in response. Sure, Hinata's sister once said something about “bad luck is just when you're saving up all your good luck, so something really really good will happen soon!” _That's silly, though_ , Hinata mopes to himself. He's consistently had so many bad rainy days, it seems impossible that they'd suddenly turn into something nice—

“Hinata?” a voice blusters. “What's my favorite kouhai doing out in this rain all wet?!”

Hinata freezes in his tracks. _Tanaka-senpai?_ he thinks desperately. _No, no, no_ , he could _not_ see Tanaka this early on his Super Bad Luck Rainy Day without something awful happening. This just wasn't fair, considering...

...Hinata might have been growing a tiny crush on his senpai. He couldn't help it; _Tanaka is just so cool! And he's really fun to hang out with._

Peeking out from underneath his now soaked bangs, Hinata laughs feebly. “O-oh, hey Senpai... You know me, just excited for practice and... sort of... had some trouble.”

Tanaka finishes jogging over to where Hinata's standing. When his eyes take in the way Hinata's bike is damaged and his bright hair is plastered pitifully to his forehead, Tanaka frowns so hard, he looks almost stricken. “I can't believe you were just toughing it out until you got to school! This is unacceptable!” Puffing out his chest, Tanaka thrusts the umbrella he'd been using forward, so Hinata was blessedly shielded for a bit.

Hinata sputtered and backed away. “It's fine, Senpai! I can't take your umbrella!” He also probably can't deal with the way the rain, now falling freely on Tanaka's warm-up jacket, is making the fabric cling more than usual to the contours of his shoulders and arms...

“Tch. We can share, then.” And like that, Tanaka crowds close to Hinata, as there's just barely enough room for two people under the shelter of his umbrella. “Now let's get to school.”

Hinata breathes out a tiny “oh,” walking forward and feeling Tanaka's side brush his own.

He still thinks rain is bad luck.

–-

When they finally arrive at campus, Tanaka waits by Hinata while he locks up his bike (though who would take it, useless as it is now?) and then the two make their way to the club changing room. It's empty, as they're arriving at Tanaka's usual time, which is among the latest of the team. Hinata tries to peel away from his senpai as soon as they're inside. After all, he's not sure he can handle a sixth instance of Tanaka accidentally taking a longer stride than him and ending up with the feeling of abs pressing up briefly along his back.

“Hold up, where are you going?” Tanaka yells.

Hinata stops, a whine building in his throat. “What is it, _mom?_ ” He really just needs to get away from Tanaka before more bad rain-mojo strikes...

“You'll catch a cold like that, you little pipsqueak. Hold on for a sec.”

Hinata fidgets while Tanaka rummages around in his bag, until a fluffy towel emerges from the depths. When Tanaka approaches Hinata and loops the towel over his head, Hinata gapes, too surprised to try and bat Tanaka's hands away from their current activity.

To Hinata's embarrassment and pleasure, Tanaka dries Hinata's dripping hair. He's unusually gentle about it, making sure to move methodically from the back to front of Hinata's head. It's all Hinata can do to stare resolutely at where their feet face each other with scarcely a few inches between them. He's so tense, Hinata almost flinches when Tanaka starts humming some weird song. Hinata listens to the lyrics and laughs, though, while Tanaka croons something about running late and bumping into Hinata, all very ad-libbed.

“There we go,” Tanaka says when he's done. Unlike the soothing way he'd used the towel, Tanaka unrepentantly ruffles Hinata's hair until it sticks out messily in every direction. “Now let's just get you some practice clothes!”

Hinata, distracted briefly from his rain-related anxiety, remembers his own misfortunes at Tanaka's words. He keeps his sneakers, socks, and protective pads here with the other supplies. However, that leaves him gambling on there being an extra T-shirt and shorts among the club laundry, since his own soaked set won't do.

He and Tanaka search through the shelves, but only come across one pair of shorts that will fit Hinata. There are no spare shirts.

“Well...” Tanaka scratches at his chin, thinking. “How about you use this?” he asks, turning to Hinata and tugging at the collar of his jumper.

Hinata's eyes widen, and as much as he wants to jump and shout “ _yes!_ ” he holds back. Because it's still raining, so he's still got bad luck, so something bad will happen. He's bound to rip the sweater or get mud on it, but...

But it's Tanaka-senpai's sweater and it probably smells a little like him and Hinata could be wearing it instead of his soaking T-shirt. After what feels like a long time for Hinata, he nods, and Tanaka casually slips it over his head.

With shaking hands, Hinata changes into the dry shorts and pulls Tanaka's soft, comfy jumper on. Too bad he's having a small crisis right now. All Hinata can think about is how things are going _too well_ , and it almost feels like he's being lulled into a false sense of security. He needs to remember that _rain is bad luck, don't forget, rain is bad luck—_

And then Tanaka kisses him.

See, what Hinata didn't know as he short-circuited in the middle of the club room, was that Tanaka already thought Hinata was tiny, precious, and amazing. The added bonus of seeing Hinata swimming around in his own big sweater, eyes bright and face a little flushed, pushed Tanaka over the edge.

So Tanaka bends down, and there he is pressing his lips lightly to Hinata's, a flash of soft pressure before it's gone.

When he leans away, Hinata just stares blankly at him.

“W-well. Um.” Tanaka scrambles for his things while breaking eye contact. “We should probably go to practice since we're late hahahahahaha!” He ends up yelling toward the end, and when he glances back at Hinata before leaving the club room, his cheeks are bright red.

For a moment, there's silence. Then Hinata makes a strangled sound and falls to his knees, keening, “ _Rain is the best!_ ”

 


End file.
